Docteur Watson & Mister Holmes
by Charly G
Summary: Que pourrait-il bien se passer si, aprés s'être rendu compte que Mary n'était décidément pas pour lui, ce cher Watson jouait aux cartes avec Holmes?
1. Madame Watson? Dans tes rèves!

Docteur Watson & Mister Holmes

Pairing : Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien est a moi, tout appartient a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et a la Warner Bross depuis peu, cependant, l'idée de l'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

**Aaaatcha ! Je suis décidément allergique aux homophobes, écrire un bon slash me remettra d'aplomb, et pour les concernés, une petite cure de tolérance ne serait certainement pas de trop !**

_Chapitre premier_

( POV Watson )

Le froid piquant me prend à la gorge alors que je sors de chez Mary. J'entends un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Apparemment, il n'y a pas que notre couple qui soit brisé a ce jour. Je ne l'aimais plus et j'en arrive même à me demander si je ne l'avais jamais aimée un jour. Si c'était le cas, je ne l'aimais pas assez pour supporter tous ces diners soit disant mondains durant les quels elle se pavanait à mon bras, si fière d'être la fiancée d'un médecin. J'avais l'impression que c'était ma profession qu'elle aimait et non moi ! Je ne supportais plus non plus de sortir engraisser les canards alors que la température descendait bien en dessous de zéro et surtout, surtout, je ne pouvais plus supporter ses crises d'hystérie chaque fois que j'allais rendre visite à Holmes ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est maintenant derrière moi ! Derrière-moi… Un peu devant tout de même : comment annoncer la nouvelle à Holmes sans avoir à subir ses habituelles moqueries ? Il faut bien évidement préciser que Mary et lui se détestaient cordialement.

Le fil de mes pensées m'a conduit jusque devant le 221 B Baker Street. Notre maison. J'y entre avec un sentiment de bien être. Ici, excepté les crises de folie de Holmes, rien ne peut arriver.

-Je vous attendais, Watson.

Quand on parle du loup…

-Bonjour chez ami.

-Bon ? Quel euphémisme ? Miraculeux vous voulez dire, comment va l'ex future madame Watson ?

Non mais je rêve ! Je n'ai encore rien dit, et il sait déjà ! C'est incroyable !

-Co… Comment avez-vous deviné ?

-C'est très simple : lorsque vous revenez d'une entrevue habituelle avec Mary vous avez les mains dans les poches et l'humeur tout à fait bougonne. A coup sur, vous m'auriez envoyé paître lors de mon interpellation. J'en déduis donc que vos chemins se sont séparés.

Je le regarde, légèrement contrit : ai-je été si imbuvable que ça ces derniers mois ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, me dit-il dans l'espoir de me consoler d'un chagrin qu'il ne sait inexistant, cette mégère n'était pas faite pour vous. Que diriez-vous d'une partie de cartes pour vous remettre d'aplomb ?

J'admets qu'Holmes est très loin d'être parfait. Drogué, alcoolique, ayant un sens de l'hygiène très approximatif, égocentrique, lunatique, bordélique et colérique. Mais malgré tout cela, dans des moments comme celui-ci, je crois que c'est le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir.

-Avec plaisir, dis-je, mais uniquement si vous acceptez de jouer au streap poker !

Il grimace puis me sourit.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne puis rien vous refuser.


	2. Streap Poker

_Chapitre second_

( POV Watson )

Le streap poker, c'est mon jeu préféré. Si bien que nous y avons joué toute la journée… En buvant du Whisky. Et la, je suis bien éméché. Holmes, malgré qu'il tienne beaucoup mieux l'alcool que moi a presque tout perdu. Objets comme vêtements. Il lui reste, en tout et pour tout, pour préserver l'honneur, un petit coussin callé entre ses jambes. Moi aussi j'ai perdu. Il me reste mon pantalon, mon caleçon et mon chapeau. C'est tout.

-Êtes-vous sur de vouloir continuer, Watson ?

Aucune once de peur ou d'appréhension dans cette question. Sherlock Holmes est a l'aise en toute circonstance. Moi, beaucoup moins. Mais vu l'état dans le quel je suis…

-Sur et certain, Sherlock… A vous de jouer.

-Bien, dans ce cas, brelan de dames.

Il étale ses cartes devant mes yeux.

-Ha ha haa ! Suite !

-Bravo John, j'avoue que vous m'avez écrabouillé.

-Par ici la monnaie.

Et la, je ne sais si c'est du à l'alcool, à la chaleur ambiante de la pièce ou à l'heure tardive, mais mon colocataire m'a fait un sourire charmeur avant de me lancer le dernier rempart à la pudeur et de prendre une pause que je qualifierai d'aguicheuse. Je laisse un instant mes yeux vagabonder sur son corps musculeux et presque imberbe. Magnifique. Il intercepte mon regard appréciateur et me murmure :

-Maintenant que je vous ai tout donné, il est peut-être temps d'aller nous coucher…

-Non, Sherlock, il vous reste encore quelque chose à perdre.

Il me regarde, étonné.

-La quelle ?

Je lui réponds tout en mélangeant les cartes.

-Un baiser.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je vois qu'il n'a l'air ni de vouloir me mettre son poing sur le nez, ni de se carapater dans sa chambre. Au contraire, je vois ses yeux briller.

-Allons-y, me dit-il.

Je regarde mes cartes et une douce chaleur envahi mes reins quand je me rends compte que j'ai quatre as.

-Carré d'as !

-Un deux et trois dames. Il semblerait que vous ayez gagné.

-Embrassez-moi.

Il pose délicatement ses cartes et se penche par-dessus notre tapis de jeux pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, une main dans ma nuque. Je me sens soudain électrocuté par une décharge d'adrénaline et, l'alcool aidant, je m'abandonne dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. J'ai même cru entendre

-Je vous aime, John…


	3. Découverte

_Chapitre troisième_

(POV Watson)

C'est un rayon de lumière affreusement mal venu qui vient de me réveiller. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les rouages de Big-Ben s'activer dans ma tête. Jai une terrible gueule de bois. Je me lève d'un pas chancelant pour refermer correctement les rideaux. Je frémis en sentant l'air caresser mon corps… Un instant… Je ne dors jamais déshabillé. Encore moins vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Que s'est-il passé ? Je me recouche, le cœur content de cette initiative. J'ai une nausée épouvantable. Je ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de retrouver des bribes de souvenirs. Je me rappelle vaguement des cartes, du Whisky, d'un coussin… Instinctivement, mes doigts se portent à mes lèvres… Un baiser… Et la, tout me revient en tête : le streap poker, ma victoire, le baiser… Baiser que j'ai adoré, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Bien sur que non je n'ai pas adoré ce baiser ! J'étais saoul qui plus est. Ses lèvres, si douces, si attentionnées… Mon Dieu, je deviens fou ! Me voici en train de fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami ! Meilleur ami ayant un corps à en damner un Saint… Musclé et viril à souhait… Viril, et c'est justement mon ça, mon petit John, que tu vas immédiatement cesser de bander en pensant à cette main à la fois douce et ferme venue s'égarer dans ta nuque… Note qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien s'égarer autre part… Ca y est, ma conscience aussi est devenue folle…

-Watson ?

Voila que j'entends sa voix… Ca va mal !

-Watson, vous allez bien ?

Si tu savais…

-Watson, pour l'amour de Dieu, répondez !

Je vais vous répondre, Sherlock Holmes, mais pas pour l'amour de Dieu, pour l'amour de vous.


	4. Etude de la fusion de deux corps

_Avant dernier chapitre_

( POV Watson )

J'ouvre la porte. Toujours à demi nu. Je vois ses joues s'empourprer l'espace d'un instant. Je crois que la vision d'un Sherlock Holmes rougissant est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vue.

-Watson, vous sentez-vous bien ?

J'ignore sa question et envahi délibérément son espace personnel dans l'espoir de l'acculer au mur.

-Watson, que faites-vous ?

Il est coincé, je ne suis qu'a quelques centimètres de lui.

-Watson…

Plus que quelques millimètres, une épaisseur de lèvres…

Mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de faire ?

Je me redresse, complètement paniqué : je suis sobre à ce jour, impossible donc de mettre mon écart de conduite sur le compte de l'alcool. Il ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler… J'en mourrai s'il se désintéressait de moi !

-Watson ?

Où vais-je aller ? Je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour trouver un nouvel appartement. J'ai juste assez pour l'hôtel, et seulement quelques soirs…

-Watson !

Je ne survivrai jamais sans lui… Sans le violon à quatre heures du matin, les entrées fracassantes, les expériences douteuses, les joutes verbales, sa présence, son odeur… Je l'aime trop pour ça…

-WATSON !

Ca y est, c'est la fin… Je me retourner pour faire face à mon bourreau.

-Holmes ?

-Nom d'un chien, Watson, allez-vous finir ce que vous avez commencé et venir m'embrasser ou dois-je venir quémander mon baiser moi-même ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Je dois rêver, c'est impossible…

-Pour l'amour du ciel, embrassez-moi !

Je me rapproche de lui et m'empare de ses lèvres comme un affamé. Dieu qu'il est divin. Je tiens son visage en coupe et il articule entre quelques baisers

-Je propose (smack) Que nous (smack) Approfondissions (smack) Notre activité (smack) A l'abri (smack) Dans le salon (smack) John (smack)

Je réponds par l'affirmative et atterri dans ses bras lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du salon, juste derrière lui, sans prévenir. Il me renverse, toujours dans ses bras, et me murmure

-Je vous aime autant tendre que sauvage mon ami…

Puis il referme la porte d'un coup de pied et nous fait tous deux tombers sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Je me sens rougir : que faire à présent ?

-John, je propose de prendre les commandes pour cette fois, qu'en dites-vous ?

Nous somme décidément sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-J'allais vous le proposer, Sherlock.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres se promener dans mon cou puis descendre sur mes épaules. Il redessine mon torse, plutôt musclé par l'armée, avec sa langue et revient mordiller mes tétons. Suite à cette délicieuse torture, je ne peux retenir cris et gémissements. J'étouffe un hoquet de surprise en sentant son souffle sur ma virilité. Rien que l'idée même de me retrouver dans sa bouche me fait durcir instantanément. Mais Holmes reste Holmes quoi qu'il arrive et le voici en train d'embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses en délaissant mon désir vibrant littéralement de frustration.

-Holmes.

-Vous êtes effroyablement bandant, Watson, j'ai failli venir, tout à l'heure, suite à votre gémissement quand j'ai mordu vos mamelons.

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne va tout de même pas me faire un cours d'anatomie dans un moment pareil ! Je suis tellement submergé par les émotions que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il nous a déshabillé tout les deux.

-Holmes !

-Vous ai-je dit que vous étiez encore plus beau que dans mes rêves ? Vous êtes à en damner un Saint, c'est mirifique…

-Holmes !

-Oui, mon… Amant ?

Je rougis mais murmure tout de même

-Pour l'amour de vous, Sherlock, sucez-moi !

Il s'exécute, les yeux brillant.

Il est doué. Très doué. Tellement doué que je ne distingue plus le rêve de la réalité. C'est au bord de l'explosion que je le supplie de cesser. J'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement plus que je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger mon bassin tout contre le sien. Il gémit et, attentionné comme jamais, me murmure :

-Au risque de me répéter, John, en êtes-vous vraiment sur ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir Sherlock ? Fort bien. Je vous veux en moi violement et profondément. Je veux que vous nous fassiez hurler de plaisir et que vous vous répandiez en moi en soupirant mon nom. Ai-je été assez clair ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais, visiblement, j'ai été étonnant. Il me regarde, complètement abasourdi. C'est pas qu'un Holmes effaré me déplaise, mais je meurs d'envie de lui, moi !

-Bon, qui ne dit mot consent, et dans ce cas…

J'attrape sa main et commence à lui suçoter savamment deux doigts. Ma langue à tôt fait de le ramener sur terre car ses lèvres repartent à la découverte de mon corps et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il retire doucement ses doigts de ma bouche pour se frayer un chemin suivant ma colonne vertébrale puis entre mes fesses jusqu'à mon anus. Mes yeux dans les siens, je sens une intrusion en moi. C'est douloureux et agréablement nouveau à la fois. L'agréable prend le pas sur la douleur lors de sa seconde intrusion. Je le sens alterner des mouvements plutôt coquins avec des gestes fait pour me détendre. Il me murmure soudainement d'une voix rauque :

-Faisons au moins douloureux, vous voir souffrir réellement me rend malade…

Je lui souris. Il est décidément très attentionné aujourd'hui. Il se couche sur le tapis et m'invite à m'agenouiller au dessus de sa virilité.

-Ainsi, me dit-il, vous décidez du rythme. Vous savez mieux que moi comment votre corps tolère une douleur moyenne. Quand vous serez prêt, dites-le.

Je m'exécute. C'est très douloureux mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Une fois assis sur lui dans tous les sens du terme et assez détendu pour pouvoir parler je lui soupire :

-Allez-y…

Il se redresse, faisant vibrer son sexe en moi. C'est très agréable, finalement. Il prend possession de mes lèvres et commence à bouger lentement. Chaque poussée fait monter mon plaisir graduellement. Il accélère légèrement, ne pénétrant encore plus profondément.

-HAAA !

-Votre prostate, John…

-Ho Seigneur… Encore !

Il frappe cette petite glande enfouie tout au fond de moi encore et encore, inlassablement. C'est au summum du plaisir, à une microseconde de l'explosion qu'il me murmure :

-Je vous aime, John.

Orgasme. Puissant, délicieux, incroyable. Magique.

Nous retombons, le souffle coupé, sur notre tapis. Instinctivement, je me blottis dans ses bras. Je murmure

-Moi aussi.

-Pardon ?

-Moi aussi, je vous aime, Holmes.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.


	5. Idée de génie

_Dernier Chapitre_

( POV Watson)

_**Deux mois plus tard…**_

-Monsieur Holmes, peut-on savoir quelle folie vous a encore prise ?

C'est par ce charmant provenant sans nul doute de madame Hudson que je viens d'être accueilli dans ma demeure. Je reviens de mes consultations et, visiblement, ma journée est encore loin d'être finie… Je monte rapidement les escaliers et entre dans la pièce d'où proviennent ces cris : le salon.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Monsieur Watson, votre ami a eu la lubie de se faire livrer un lui à deux places et de l'installer au salon ! J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'est pas là la place d'un lit, rien n'y fait ! Ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver votre table de billard dans sa chambre, un de ces jours !

Une fois notre logeuse furibonde partie, je fais face à l'homme de ma vie.

-Puis-je savoir ce que ce charmant lit fait dans notre salon ?

-Watson, il se trouve que mon cœur et mon corps vous sont entièrement offerts mais je n'en puis plus de me réveiller toutes les nuits pour retourner dans mon lit si froid… De fait, voici NOTRE nouveau lit installé dans NOTRE pièce commune. Je veux me réveiller dans vos bras et avoir l'immense plaisir de pouvoir y rester. Toute ma vie.

Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne trouve plus mes mots. Je ne le savais pas tendre et amoureux à ce point. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras.

-Vous avez eu une idée de génie. J'adhère totalement.

-A la bonheur ! Que diriez-vous de tester ?

-De tester quoi ?

-Ce lit, pardi !

Il n'y a rien à faire, Holmes restera toujours Holmes…

Fin.

Et voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^


End file.
